


Rings

by onamiswaaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onamiswaaan/pseuds/onamiswaaan
Summary: I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU. I'm not confident of this work, I even think that this is full of errors. But, I really want to share this. I'm completely aware of the possibility that no one will read this, but, if ever someone did, I'm open for criticisms.

Tsukishima Kei is walking on a dim, lonely street on his way home from his work. He stopped to look up and saw the beautiful sky.

The moon is shining brightly together with the stars that's scattered on the nightsky.

_"Ah, the sky's looking pretty. He will like this."_ He thought to himself. _"That night, the skies were prettier, and the heavenly bodies shone brighter."_ He smiled bitterly as he remember _that_ night.

It's running late. He started walking again to go home. _"He won't like it when I'm home late."_ Tsukishima's thought made himself chuckle.

"I'm home." He declared when he got home.

_"Welcome home, love!"_ He greeted Kei.

"Tetsu, babe. I'm home." He kissed the man named Kuroo Tetsurō, removed his shoes, and placed his bag near the shoe racket. "It's been a rough day. I'm so tired."

Kuroo hugged him. "You should probably take a rest. Want to eat?" His question made Tsukishima laugh.

"You can't cook, right? I'll cook. What do you want?" He asked as he enter their bedroom and remove his clothes for a bath. "I'll cook after I wash up." Tetsurō looked sad. _"He looks like an abandoned puppy."_ He thought to himself that made him smile.

"I'm sorry I can not draw a bath for you." Kei just shook his head and said it's no problem.

After Kei took a bath, he cooked a meal for himself. Tetsurō told him that he's full for he always eat a light meal during 5 o'clock in the afternoon. It was already around 9 o'clock in the evening when Kei finished washing the dishes he used.

Kei brushed his teeth after eating and went to their bedroom, fixed their bed, and get ready to sleep. When he lay down, Kuroo followed him and lie beside him. Before they sleep, Kei unlocked his phone and played Taylor Swift's song, Paper Rings.

"Say, Tetsurō, babe." Tsukishima called for the man.

"What is it, my love?" He gave attention to his lover and gently brushed Kei's hair using his fingers.

Kei hugged the man tightly. "Do you remember this song?" Tetsurō said yes. How can he forget this song? This song's important to the both of them. Before they got engaged to each other, Tetsurō played this song and proposed to Kei, despite not having ring for he was saving money for their wedding, if ever Kei accepted his proposal.

_I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings._

Tears filled Tetsurō's eyes as Kei sang that part of the song. It means that his proposal was accepted. The former promised to the latter that he'll be giving him a real proposal ring in a year.

"Tetsu, I love you." Kei told him as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

  
_Kei and Tetsurō promised to meet at 7:30 in the evening, but because he was stuck in their office because of a co-worker's piled works, he arrived at the place around 8 o'clock._

_"I hope he understands." He hoped._

_When he arrived at the meeting place, a restaurant where they first met, he told the receptionist that he's here under Tetsurō's reservation._

_"Oh, you're Mr. Tsukishima Kei? This way, please. Mr. Kuroo's reservation is until 9:30 in the evening." Tsukishima made a face that asks, "Why are you telling me this?", and the waitress guiding him to their table told, "Mr. Kuroo is still not here."_

_"Tetsurō is not here yet? But he was never late in our meetings." He thought to himself._

_The waitress presented him in a table in the restaurant's garden area. "Here's your table, Sir. Kindly inform us if you want the dishes to be served."_

_And so, he waited for Tetsurō. Forty-five minutes passed. It's already 8:45 PM. But there are still no signs of Kuroo Tetsurō. He texted him, but he received no answer. He tried calling him, but he's not picking up. It was 9:20 PM when Kei got mad and left the restaurant, harboring ill feelings towards the man who stood him up._

_He's worried, but still angry. 11:47 PM and Kei's still not asleep. He can not sleep. Until someone called him. Tetsurō's mother._

_"Hello, Kei? Kei... Tetsurō..."_

_As he heard that, he did not bother to change his clothes. On his pajamas and slippers, he went oustide and immediately called for a taxi, told the driver the hospital's address, and helplessly crying and wishing everything's just a dream._

_"Kei, Tetsurō is dead. He got shot. He was buying a ring to propose to you again. But then, the jewelry shop was intruded by robbers. 15 of them got shot, and 4 died, including Tetsurō. I'm sorry, Kei... I'm sorry. He's... my son's gone, Kei! I'm sorry!"_

_Tetsurō's mom keep on saying sorry in behalf of her son. Her words keep echoing in Kei's mind. He's about to get insane. He's wishing all of this is a prank, a dream, or whatever he can call just for this not to be true._

_When he arrived at the hospital, Tetsurō's father guided him to the morgue, a place where the bodies of dead persons are kept temporarily. There, he saw his beloved's body, pale. He felt weak in his knees, but still chose to be near Tetsurō._

_"Love? Hey, babe. Wake up." He tried to wake him up by shaking him. He felt Tetsurō's cold body temperature in his fingers._

_"No... He's not dead!" Kei screamed hysterically, hugging and shaking his lover's body._

_Kei can not stop crying. He love the man more than he loves himself, and now Kuroo Tetsurō is lifeless infront of him._

_Kuroo Tetsurō's father gave him something. "He picked this up in the jewelry store before going to your meet up place. He told me that this one's customized just for you."_

_He opened the small, velvet box and saw a ring inside. The ring has carvings inside. "Mi Tesoro" was carved in the ring and remembered that his lover kept telling him that he is his treasure._

* * *

"Kei? Kei! Kei! Wake up!" He woke up with the voice of the man he loves, and he felt that his cheeks are wet.

Oh, he's crying.

Tetsurō's face saddened, tears formed in his eyes, and he kissed his dear Kei's forehead.

"Kei, my love. My life. My everything. My treasure. It has been two years." He said as he hugged Kei.

"Kei, you've been crying for 730 days already. Every night, you cry yourself to sleep. For 730 days, I have to endure it."

Kei felt tears build up in his eyes. He closed his eyes and let his tears fall.

"Kei, please stop hurting yourself. Please, move on from me. Please, accept what happened."

"Kei, please let me go."

Kei's sobs slowly get loud, crying his heart out, not ready to let everything go.

Not wanting to let Kuroo Tetsurō go.

_"Kuroo Tetsurō, I love you." Tsukishima Kei cried harder._


End file.
